


The Nick of Time

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Masturbation, Wizards fap better, asexual!Essek, fantasies, pillow princess!Essek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: There are so many things Essek could teach Caleb Widogast. After all, you can’t always do everything yourself.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/his damn self, Implied Shadowgast
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	The Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

> HK: THREE FOR THREE YOU GUYS BE PROUD OF ME!  
> Mollymauk: Do it again in April and then I’ll be impressed.  
> HK: Promise?  
> Mollymauk: Yeah, if you make it a good one.  
> HK: Hey this one comes with built in sequel, I can do it.  
> Mollymauk: If you get over never wanting to repeat a lube.  
> HK: .... Look I’ll run out of ideas eventually?  
> Mollymauk: And then we’ll get some reruns? I want a turn with... well, all of them if I’m honest.  
> HK: I will do your own whole set. But for now, I feel like I owe the good good Shadowgast people some treats.  
> Mollymauk: Those don’t have to be mutually exclusive.  
> HK: Soooooon you attention whore! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sexy thoughts and masturbation and Essek’s fantasies 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I will NOT give up pillow princess!Essek no matter how much Matt feeds him to me as ace it’s personality shorthand

Essek smiled languidly, fingers stroking across the vials on his bedside table. So many choices, each one tantalizing in their possibilities. He couldn’t decide which he would tell Caleb Widogast about first. 

Just the thought of the human wizard stirred a low twist of arousal through him. The way he’d first seen the man, bound and filthy, had ticked a number of his more acceptable kinks. The man was so beautiful degraded, exactly the kind of rough vagabond he loved to fantasize about taking him in one of the seedier bars he visited. 

If he was completely honest with himself, he’d rather overlooked Widogast in that first impression. The half orc was more muscular, but who could ignore the sheer size possibilities of a firbolg? 

Not that it had taken long for Caleb to distinguish himself. Seeing them all wrestled to the floor had been disappointing. Essek had some very strict personal rules about fantasies once someone became a prisoner. It would be far too close to crossing the kind of lines he did not allow. 

And then... The clench of fear as the beacon was raised had cemented his interest, certainly. He hadn’t even imagined that the man could be a wizard, let alone one who could match up to his expectations. His interest in Dunamancy was... tantalizing. 

And made up his mind. 

Humming softly to himself, Essek selected a slim vial of shimmering silver fluid. It was one of the most expensive, yes, and the hardest to replace, but it was also one of his favourites. Maybe one he’d even be pushed to share if Widogast was interested. 

It didn’t take much at least, not when paired with a more common lubricant, so he took one of the clean oils as well and made his way over to the bed. It was nice sometimes to make things a little more... fancy. And as a wizard, he had a flare for ritual. 

At least, that’s what he told himself as he stripped easily out of his robes, baring himself to the low light of his room. His cock was already beginning to stir with interest, likely more from anticipation than his rumination. Settling himself comfortably amidst his pillows, Essek slicked a hand with oil and let his fingers trail up his cock. 

Now, which fantasy to chose? He couldn’t help the smile turning sly as he considered. 

Well, he had been thinking about a rough fucking. 

It didn’t fit so well with what he knew of Caleb now, but he was quite sure the human would be up to playing the rough and bawdy adventurer for him. His fingers traced a few more lines along his shaft, leaving slick shimmers of oil in their wake. 

Remembered how deliciously dishevelled Caleb had been that first day, dressed in rags and leather. Essek could probably arrange something better fitted for him. He let his eyes close, mind conjuring up the image of Caleb Widogast as he had been. 

Filthy, rough, commanding over him. Face streaked with mud and who knew what. In his imagination, a large hand reached down and curled around his cock just as his own did in the real world. 

‘Look at you,’ he imagined the man saying, that thick, husky voice dripping with accent. ‘Already hard for me, ja? Ready to beg for me to fuck you?’ 

Essek’s brows furrowed. 

No, that didn’t feel quite right. Although he’d much enjoy Caleb as the rowdy adventurer, forcing him through a tumble in the mud... that wasn’t the Caleb he wanted. Not the man himself. 

No, Caleb was much softer than that. Quiet, shy, but so very intense when his mind turned to magic. When there was something he wanted. 

The idea of that look turned on him made Essek gasp, grip tightening around his cock. 

Better. 

Still keeping the mud, though. He was in the mood to be debased, no matter what else he imagined. 

His grip shifted to a caress, curling slowly around his shaft and squeezing gently. 

‘Look at you,’ his imaginary Caleb began again, his voice softer, tinged just a little with wonder. 

Yes, Essek knew he had an ego problem. He also didn’t care. 

‘What would someone so refined want with someone like me?’ And there was a hint of that smile he remembered, the one Caleb wore when he knew the answer full well, but wanted to play coy. 

Hissing through his teeth, Essek rocked his hips up into his hand. Imagined the smile spreading further across the human’s lips as he squeezed. 

‘Do you want me to bring you low? To pull you down into the muck with me?’ And the first stroke, long and slow and with just enough pressure to make his back arch in the sheets. His imaginary Caleb chuckled and Essek spread his thighs, his other hand shifting down to press against his hole. 

‘Would you like to ride my cock? Or lie on your back while I fuck you through the mattress? Or maybe I will ride you, and have you suck your come from my ass before I fuck your face?’ 

His eyes squeezing shut, Essek whimpered, a noise he would absolutely deny later. Flashes of the act interrupted the fantasy, of having a thick cock shoved up his ass, of rough hands pressing his chest down while tight heat clenched around his dick. His mouth fell open of its own accord as though to accept another cock. 

Gripping tighter, his hand moved faster over his shaft, each stroke sending fire through his veins. Fire that Caleb Widogast played so expertly. 

Above him his imaginary wizard chuckled, maybe leaned down to rub his own cock along Essek’s. He had to assume it would be the same pale pink as the rest of his skin, but larger, thicker than the drow’s. Something he could nicely split himself open on. 

But, since this was his fantasy, he went large. Something with weight to press down at his hips, to lie alongside his own and make him feel small. Delicate. Another finger circled wetly over his asshole. 

‘Do you think I will fit in here? It could take a while for me to work this little hole open. But you would like that, wouldn’t you? Perhaps I could fit my whole fist inside you like a glove. Fuck you until you scream. Until all you can think about is how full you are.’ 

Fuck, he should have grabbed a toy. Something he could lube up and shove inside and fuck himself on. Fingers would have to do he decided, slipping two in quickly and hissing at the stretch. Fingers and a little more oil. Releasing his cock he scrabbled for the smaller vial. Just a couple of drops... 

He had to sit up a little to pour the shimmering silver fluid across his fingers, focusing despite the ache for touch. It’d be worth it, he knew, smearing just a few drops across the oil on his fingers. It was just a few shades lighter than his skin, gleaming patterns in the low light. 

Beautiful in its own right. 

Anticipation had him biting his lip as he pressed the first finger back inside. His back arched, mouth dropping open in a silent moan as it slipped in, the enchanted oil sparkling as it reached his body heat and the spell activated. 

Time slowed, the moment of penetration stretching, stretching into almost a full minute of sensation. Every muscle in Essek’s body locked as though in orgasm as his finger pressed in, slowed almost into stillness... but not quite. He dropped as the spell did, body collapsing onto the rumpled sheets as he caught his breath. 

He could imagine what a picture he’d made, dishevelled himself and stretched out, cock leaking as he began working himself open. Just the thought dragged a sultry smile across his lips. 

And he still had another finger to go. 

Being the second time in a row didn’t actually make the sensation any less potent as the second finger slid in, time slowing to a crawl as he slowly stretched himself. Just that long, breathless moment of magic and stimulation had him gasping for air when the spell broke, head thrown back and eyes closed on the sheets.

By all the gods, there was nothing which brought him to the edge so fast. Of course, he could easily cast the spell himself. But that involved having at least one hand free for the somatic gestures and the kind of attention he was loathe to waste when he could be pleasuring himself. 

A good way to test what Caleb Widogast had learned, perhaps? 

A lazy smile crept across his lips and he spread his fingers inside himself, back arching as he realized he hadn’t moved since the spell faded. Curling his other hand back around his cock, he shifted amongst the pillows for a better angle. 

Honestly, sometimes he thought it might be worth taking a bed partner just to have someone else who could reach. Essek was a well learned professional at doing things for himself but sometimes... he wondered if he might be missing something. 

And now... with Caleb... well, he had an eager pupil who might just teach him a thing or two. The danger the man was to him just added a delicious bite that made him all the more eager to try. 

Gods he was getting frustratingly allo over the man. Growing impatient with himself, Essek braced a foot on the bed and twisted his hips a little to let his fingers press in deeper, seeking his prostate. 

His fingers curled as he found it and he hissed again, eyes closed as his other hand sped up on his cock. He barely had the attention for specific fantasy now, just pushing his imagination with various images that all seemed to involve Caleb. 

Looming over him, thick cock in hand as he watched Essek open himself. 

Tousled red hair all over his face as he looked up from between Essek’s thighs, tongue dragging over his hole while Essek’s balls slapped at his cheeks. 

Maybe on his knees, legs spread with his own hole spread wide and slick with oil. 

Flat on his back, hands on Essek’s thighs as he slowly lowered himself onto his cock. 

Breath catching in his throat, Essek stroked himself faster. Worked his fingers in and out, scissoring to spread himself wider. Squirmed every time they stroked across his prostate, a low, needy keen as his desire grew. 

Fuck, he didn’t care how he had Caleb, he just wanted him. Wanted to sit next to the man in the library. Wanted to teach him everything and anything. 

Wanted to learn what Caleb smelled like. To kiss his way along that pale neck and taste his lips. To hear what Caleb sounded like when he moaned, when he had three fingers stretching him open. To see the faces he made when he came, stretched out slow by the power of Dunamancy. 

Swearing under his breath, Essek slipped his fingers from his needy hole, scrabbling blindly for the vial once more. Anticipation twined with the tension in his chest as he chased that peak, his other hand a blur on his cock. 

Just a little... more. 

Shifting his attention to thumb the lid off the vial nearly undid him. Nearly chased away the crest he’d been reaching for. 

It’d be worth it. 

It always was. 

But he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop either, his gut tightening as he jerked his cock roughly. His head snapped around as the cap popped off, pale eyes locking on the swirling silver. 

The FUCK he was going to spill it. 

His hand shook a little as he jolted the vial around, one finger covering the top. He’d lost the fucking cap. 

Snarling to himself he spat the words of the incantation, freezing the vial in place and snapping his hand away. No time to waste now, Essek arched enough to shove three fingers back into himself, slicked with shimmering magic. 

The spell kicked in immediately as time slowed, dilating to drag a moment into a minute. Essek’s whole body tensed as his orgasm rose, instants stretching to eternity even as the hand on his cock slowed. 

His back bowed in slow motion, hips thrusting up towards the ceiling, eyes closed in reverent bliss. The first waves rolled languidly through him and his cock jerked, twitching and swelling with his seed. 

The spell broke with the first jolt of his come and sent his whole body bucking. Thick streams of white streaked across his chest and dribbled over his rapidly stroking hand as he wrung himself dry, a low groan falling from his lips. 

Finally he relaxed, sinking back into the sheets and staring blurry eyed at the ceiling. 

Alright. 

That could probably be better with someone else to apply the oil and drag out the orgasm itself. Or someone else to cast the spell, and make the duration last longer. 

A lazy smile stole across his face and he let his eyes fall closed. 

He might have to actually talk to Widogast. 

These plans were becoming much too tempting. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Deleted scene: Essek desperately scrambling to catch the lube as he realizes relaxing dropped the spell.


End file.
